The invention relates to a process for producing packs, in particular cigarette packs, in the case of which folding tabs are provided with spots of glue and, in order for these spots of glue to be applied, the packs are moved past a stationary glue unit, which transfers portions of glue from glue nozzles onto the folding tabs during the movement of the packs. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
Packs, in particular cigarette packs, have folding tabs which are connected to one another, or to other pack parts, by glue during production of the packs. The practice in recent times, in the case of high-performance cigarette packaging machines, is for the glue to be applied to the folding tabs or blanks by glue nozzles. A glue unit is provided with one or more glue nozzles which cyclically discharge small portions of glue and transfer them onto the folding tabs for the purpose of forming spot-like applications of glue.